Desert Devotion
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Akame didn't expect to find another soul like her, but it seemed a young soldier from the army and her had a lot in common.. And they had an army of bandits to defeat. Only slightly follows anime and Manga. Chapter updates infrequent. Rated T for violence, profanity and death.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Akame Ga Kill. Enjoy the 800-Word chapter. I don't own AGK, Takahiro, Square Enix and a few others do.**

Akamecontinued to walk down the road, she panted while she continued to walk through the desert.

She had long since left the capital. She continued to walk through the sands. The scars of her Teigu continued to drain her strength.

"Hmm…" She stated while she continued to sulk into the sand, she sighed and pulled her knees to herself.

Her Teigu wouldn't kill her, she was too stubborn to die… But it did end up sapping her strength.

The poison was starting to fade. She slowly climbed to her feet and then brushed off her arms.

There was a good reason for her to leave the capital, she had to take all of the crimes for Night Raid. She would also defend the capital from anyone willing to abuse the defenseless country.

She brought a hand to her stomach and coughed up spit and what looked like a few drops of blood.

She would NEVER use her trump card again; it sapped her energy too much. She looked up to see a group approaching.

"Now what…" Akame muttered before she saw the group approaching.

It was a group of bandits, the rags they were dressed in reminded her of her past with Kurome.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" The leader asked, he pointed his gun at the girl. She looked at the man and brushed off her shoulder.

She looked at the group of bandits… 6, there was 6 bandits, 3 of which had knives, the others guns.

She could handle those odds. She took another breath.

"Seems you could be…" The leader said before Akame stabbed _Murasume_ through his head before she lunged at the man with a knife who lunged at her.

She dodged it and nicked his hand, she lunged at the man with a rifle as he brought up his rifle.

She deflected a bullet into the shoulder of third man who had started to draw his knife.

She stabbed the bandit through the chest before she felt a bullet nearly graze her.

She turned to the man who fired his pistol again, she deflected it and killed the man with the round.

All the left was the last man who went to shoot her. She went to kill him before a bullet hit him in the back and the man collapsed dead into the sand.

She looked around, looking for a sniper and seeing a figure who turned and started running into the desert.

"Wait!" Akame yelled while she rushed after him, she left the dead bandits in the sands.

She continued to run into the sands while Akame watched a figure with a black and blue coat and black boots, he slid down a dune.

Akame was still faster… She was always faster. She kicked the boy and he tripped, he punched her back before she tackled him and both went rolling down the dunes.

She pinned him while the figure looked at his rifle which had been knocked aside in the scuffle which he sighed at.

Akame pointed her blade at the figure who had his face hidden behind a blue skull like mask.

"Why did you tackle me, I saved you!" The figure said, she kept her blade trained on the figure who pulled off his mask.

He had light blackish grey hair with targets on the side of his hair shaved in. he also had piercing blue eyes which bore into her red ones.

He was a teen… She blinked as he sighed and looked at her.

"Why did you tackle me? I shot them because they were trying to mug you… You didn't need my help… I just didn't feel like watching you kill an entire group of bandits while I sat there and did nothing… It felt wrong and stupid…" The boy said before realizing he wouldn't get off the hook without saying anything.

"I'm Aiden… My dad used to be a soldier for the army out here… Bandits killed him… I've been killing bandits for months." Aiden said, Akame blinked before Aiden spoke up.

"You can put the blade down, I'm on your side… Ms. Red Eye Killer of Night Raid…" Aiden stated.

Akame's eyes widened in shock, she looked to the teen who stared back at her, wondering what would happen next...

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that Akame's story is taking cues from the anime and manga. Next chapter is going to explain Aiden more. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will show more of Aiden's past and such. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
